Praxis
Praxis (Japanese: , Mikumari) is a Rare Blade in Xenoblade Chronicles 2. She can grant tremendous power to her Drivers, Rex, Nia, Zeke or Mòrag, and their allies. Praxis uses the water element, wields a Megalance, and acts as an Attacker in battle. She moves like a skater on ice with an elegance reminiscent of a fairy, similar to Theory, another female Blade with whom Praxis shares a bond. Praxis was designed by CHOCO, who also designed Theory and T-elos. Acquisition Unlike most other Blades, Praxis can only be found after being awakened from the Praxis's Core Crystal. It is obtained as a reward after completing the quest Crystal Clear where Praxis is encountered for the first time and fought as Piratical Praxis. Personality Prior to resonating with one of the party's Drivers, Praxis was a merciless thief. She would cut down and steal Core Crystals from other Drivers without remorse. After resonating with the party, under their influence Praxis's personality changes dramatically. Praxis is shown to be kinder, if a bit sassy. She becomes very friendly and supportive in behavior. She is horrified to learn that she was a criminal in her previous life. Despite not having any recollection of it, she is still able to realize how important of a friend she was to Theory, mourning Theory's death and seeking to rekindle that bond in Theory's next life. Appearance Praxis is a slight young woman with tanned skin, unkempt pastel blue hair and one pale purple eye (her right is covered by a dark purple eye-patch). Her clothes resemble white armour over a black wetsuit open at the stomach, with bulbous purple attachments (potentially modeled after water-balloons) on her arms, legs and hair. She also has slimmer blue attachments across her legs resembling either fish fins or dragonfly wings. Her core crystal is V shaped and identical to Theory's. Heart-to-hearts and Blade Quest Praxis takes part in two Heart-to-hearts; "Rough Diamond" and "Sisterly Love", the former in Orl Cloudway: Fonsett between Praxis, her Driver and Theory, and the latter between Praxis, Theory and Theory's Driver at Lyta Oasis. "Rough Diamond" explores how Theory has changed and lost her bond with Praxis due to returning to her core, and "Sisterly Love" shows how they've progressed since, with Theory calling Praxis "Sis", which she swore she would never do in their first Heart-to-heart. In both, the two are looking for beautiful landscapes to see. Crystal Clear Crystal Clear is activated automatically upon visiting Torigoth after Chapter 5 after having heard the rumour about Core Crystal Hunters; Praxis and Theory attack the party in a theft attempt. They fail and are driven off, so the party attempt to set an ambush for them which winds up being an ambush itself. The party fight Theory, her Driver and Praxis but half-way through the battle Praxis' Driver, engaging the Ardainian army elsewhere, is killed, reverting Praxis to her Core Crystal. Theory and her Driver escape, with Theory protesting greatly at having to leave Praxis. Blade-Sharp Memory Once Praxis is reawakened and her Affinity Chart at level 4, Blade-Sharp Memory is activated automatically upon visiting the Royal Guard Barracks in Fonsa Myma after Chapter 7. Theory throws a note attached to a lance that narrowly misses Nia, inviting Praxis to rediscover her memories in Gormott Province. Once there she throws another lance, forcing the party to tell Praxis about Theory and her past as a mercenary. Theory throws a final lance in Nharil Central Plaza in Mor Ardain inviting Praxis to the Lost Capital Judicium where she and her Driver ambush the party in an attempt to kill Praxis' Driver to retrieve her. Praxis begs Theory not to fight and insists that she doesn't want to be a mercenary, which makes Theory's Driver instruct her to kill Praxis - Theory refuses to do this and stabs her Driver instead, killing him and returning her to her Core Crystal. Praxis promises her that they will be as close when she reawakens. Theory and Praxis Once both awakened, Theory and Praxis decide to do good deeds to repent for their previous lives of crime. Theory and Praxis can be activated by visiting the Commercial District in Fonsa Myma after Chapter 8, after "Rough Diamond" has been viewed. They find a pair of children missing their father, fight off mercenaries who are heckling said father, and then gather ingredients to be baked into cookies for the local children. Abilities Blade Specials * Lv. 1 - Foam Blast - ''Transform ether into bubble form and spray it forward. * Lv. 2 - ''Geyser Spring - Gather ether on your weapon and shoot it out as a powerful current of water. * Lv. 3 - Fierce Deluge - Use water ether to attack with high-speed repeated thrusts. * Lv. 4 - Torrential Pain - Launch a continuous, hard-to-dodge attack at high speeds. Blade Arts * Accuracy Up - Increases accuracy. * Critical Up - Increase critical hit rate. Battle Skills * The Awakened (Power) - Increases damage dealt by 60% to 100% when Affinity is at max. * The Awakened (Skill) - Increases accuracy by 30% to 50% at max Affinity * Brimming Pep - Increases damage dealt by 20% to 60% when HP is 90% or higher Field Skills * Girls' Talk - Lv. 3 * Water Mastery - Lv. 3 * Salvaging Mastery - Lv. 3 Favorite Items * Pouch item types: Desserts, Literature * Pouch items: Sno-Bake Cheesecake (Desserts), Curled Eyelashes (Cosmetics) Affinity Chart Battles |-|Piratical Praxis = |-|Criminal Praxis = Praxis is first met as a quest-exclusive Blade boss during the quest Crystal Clear, where she fights as Piratical Praxis. She is fought at the beginning of the quest on Obra Street in Torigoth, Gormott Province at level 33 alongside Plunderous Theory. She is later fought as Criminal Praxis at level 35 at the Valdorm's Mound in the Empire of Mor Ardain alongside Thieving Waldemar. Enraged Drops |-|Piratical Praxis = |-|Criminal Praxis = Gallery XC2 Praxis Artwork.png|Official art Theory & Praxis.png|Praxis and Theory Praxis & Zeke.png|Praxis with Zeke Praxis aw.png|Praxis' awakening Praxis s.jpg|Praxis using her level 3 Special Praxis bq.png|Praxis with her former mercenary leader Praxis Concept Art.jpg|Concept artwork of Praxis Category:Blades Category:XC2 Female Characters Category:Praxis Category:XC2 Bosses Category:Gormott Province Enemies Category:XC2 Level 31-35 Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Exclusive Enemies Category:XC2 Quest Enemies Category:Empire of Mor Ardain Enemies Category:Blade Enemies